


Wearing each other's clothes

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, No Magic AU, OC POV, balthave, prompt fill-sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: This one's a bit different, as it's in the point of view of Dave's elderly neighbor.The prompt was 'Wearing each other's clothes.' I half followed that?





	Wearing each other's clothes

Mrs. Brenner leaves her apartment at nine o' clock, and walks four doors down to her neighbor Dave’s apartment. 

He’s a good boy, always taking the time to stop and talk to her when they pass in the hallway, and he helps her carry out her trash on Wednesday’s. Dave had carried her groceries up to her apartment last week, and in return she promised to bring him over some lasagna one day this week. Her neighbor is so skinny, Mrs. Brenner shakes her head to herself. He really needs to eat more. She knocks on Dave's door, tupperware containers in hand.

It takes a minute, but the door finally swings open to reveal Dave. He blinks sleepily, and then smiles. "Hey Mrs. Brenner, what can I do for you?"

She smiles, and takes note of his rumpled state. He's clearly just gotten out of bed, judging by his messy hair and rumbled clothing. "I brought over some lasagna for you dear. I made it just this morning, so it's fresh out of the oven!"

Dave runs a hand through his hair and ducks his head. "Aw, thank you. I told you, you really didn't have to do that."

Mrs. Brenner waves him off and hands over the container of food. "Don't mention it, dear. Well I'd better get going, I've got a bunch of errands to run."

They finish their goodbyes, and she leaves.

She heads back to her apartment and smiles to herself. She doesn't know whose clothes Dave had thrown on, but they obviously aren't his judging by the size. She's happy he's finally found someone, now if only her nephew could meet someone nice...


End file.
